Middle Eastern Talalismball
abinism will be an ideology in the Middle East, following ideas mainly inspired from a Yemeni man named Talal, who wanted to stop all conflicts and unrest in the Middle East. It was also inspired by Bashar Al Assad and Yasser Arafat as well. History Talalism was created in Yemen, but was strong in all countries of the Middle East, Muhammad Abu Talal Al- Hemyari, who was a senior government official in the Free Republic of Yemenball government.he spread his ideology around the middle east, which he was successful. He left the Yemeni Government, and spread his ideology, mainly around the Middle Eastern Areas, his influence also reached India and Southeast Asia. He was well liked in the areas he went to, and He also thought of a way to solve unrest in the Middle East. He will gather many support from Malaysian, Indian, Chinese,American and European Muslim Volunteers to fight against the Zionist Government of Israel, Imperialist Government of Turkey, and the Wahhabi Government in Arabia. Elements of Talalism are: * Social Democracy * Secular Ba'athism * Democratic Socialism * Talalist Socialism (Like heavenlism, it does not want a Marxist-Leninist Result of Socialism, but more of a democratic way, giving power to the people and vote for the future of their country) * Anti-Communism (Unlike Most Ba'athist Countries, It despises Communism because of them being too Authoritarian or Totalitarian. Social Democracy is what they support most) * Anti-Ottomanism (Because of the Ottomanist Crimes and them supporting Jihadi Groups, it was not tolerable by Talal and other Talalist leaders) * Anti-Zionism/Wahhabism/Fascism * Anti-Capitalism (Capitalism is hated because of their effects on the people, even though it is no longer active in the world, Talalist leaders incorpore elements of capitalism in the economy.) Operating Mode Talalism is very similar to Gaddafism, but with the Anti-Communist element. Rabinist governments are not too Authoritarian, It is against Liberal Republics, Communist Republics and Monarchies. In a Talalist Country, it is a multi-party ruled state. As it was social Democratic and there is many legal parties, Talalist, Ba'athist, Democratic, Socialist, Gaddafist and many more, Officers don't all have to be in the Talalist Official Party. Talalism, Like Nishizawaism, Heavenlism, Malaysian Democracy etc. have no class system. They rejected most Capitalist and Communist ideas. Talalism by Country Talalism In Yemen Yemen Is the Birthplace to Talalism. As Talal, the creator of this Ideology is Yemeni and Most Talalist Political Influencers are Yemeni. However, the ideology is not the Strongest In Yemen. Talal's favourability in Yemen was around 50/50. Because of the Very Religious Muslims in Yemen opposed his ideology and the government and some others (Incl. Muslims) supported him. Talalism In Yemen included a little bit of Islamic laws, because Yemen is a major Muslim Country and fear of creating Islamic Extremism by accident. Talal, during his period in Yemen, had destroyed all Sunni and Shia Extremist Groups in Yemen, and Talal had created a Talalist Party in Yemen, and also requested the Yemeni Government to put in some factions of his ideology and legalize the Talalist Party of Yemen, the government Agrees, even though it is not the strongest political influence in Yemen. However, Yemeni Talalism can be divided into a few types. Excluding the Talal thought. Hussein Thought Syarik Anwar Hussein was the second most influential person in the TPY, But Hussein's thoughts are more democratic and less socialist. Hussein, unlike the Jiang in China, Hussein is however very widely supported due to his democratic-in-a-non-capitalist way. Hussein disagreed with autocratic and authoritarian rule of Yemen, and that is what Talal had exactly said. Hussein also insisted that all Middle Eastern Countries, even the non-muslim countries in the Middle East, should all be democracies and socialist democracies to be accurate. and unite and work together, even with Europeans and Americans to crush Communism, Zionism, Wahhabism and Fascism. Hussein was a very loyal leader to Talal. Hussein however, is very tough on Communism, Capitalism, Zionism and Wahhabism. He also won the elections by using the support from the people. Hussein period of Yemen made Yemen a very prosperous and Democratic Country, and Hussein had made Yemen a prosperous country, after all the mess that the STORMs caused when they are attacking Yemen. The Hussein thought was the official ideology of United Arabian Unionball. Reza Thought Reza was described by both Talal and Hussein, and many people of Yemen as "censoring freedom". Reza's thoughts never won in any middle eastern country, but did influence a lot in countries like Palestine, Syria, Libya and Turkey. Reza was very authoritarian and very hardline communist, which wanted to eliminate all Democratic Socialist/Non-Communist Ideology and wanted to turn the world Communist. Traits of Reza thought: * World Communism * World Revolution * Communist Totalitarian Dictatorship * Anti-Democracy * Marxism-Leninism * Stalinism Reza was very much criticized my many Arabs and Muslims, for making Arabia into an Autocratic State. Most Arabs wanted A Socialist Democracy in their country, or Ba'athism and most Middle Eastern People disliked Reza. Reza was described by Arabia and Egypt as "Communist Traitor" Fuad Thought Fuad created his own thought because of the Communist Hardliner Reza's thought. Fuad was a socialist democrat and a very loyal Talalist Muslim Democrat. Fuadists Hated the Reza Thought very much and Fuad praised leaders like Bashar Al-Assad, Muammar Gaddafi and Saddam Hussein, Calling them A successful Ba'athist leader, even though he disagreed with some of their actions and disagreed with the Autocracy (Mostly Saddam). He also worships Ayatollah. Talaism in Arabia Talalism In Jordan Talalism In Palestine/Israel Talalism In Egypt Talalism In Syria Talalism In Iraq Talalism In Iran Talalism In Turkey Talalism In Libya Talalism In Tunisia Talalism In Algeria Talalism In Morocco Talalist Influences outside the Middle East Southern Europe Western Europe India China Southeast Asia Caucasus America Category:Ideologyball Category:Secular